


Pourquoi Nous ?

by Omega_Jaefan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Community: dbsk_flashfic, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Jaefan/pseuds/Omega_Jaefan
Summary: Les DBSK sont à leurs débuts. Kim Jaejoong et Jung Yunho ont signé une close du contrat qui va changer leur relation inéluctablement.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 3





	Pourquoi Nous ?

**Author's Note:**

> Petit OS rapide, sorti sur un coup de tête...

Accroupi, le dos collé au placard de la cuisine, j'aspire la dernière taffe avant d'écraser le mégot dans le cendrier. Je les observe.

J'aimerais partager leur bonne humeur, leurs sourires, leurs blagues... Leur amitié.

Je suis morose. Je suis là, parce que je dois y passer. Si je veux devenir celui que j'aspire à être, je suis obligé...

\- Jaejoong, viens !

C'est Yoochun qui m'appelle. Le seul que j'apprécie à peu près. Les trois autres m'horripilent.

Surtout, lui... Jung Yunho. Notre leader. Laissez-moi rire. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui et moi. Putain de contrat.

\- J'arrive.

En le rejoignant, je passe près de Changmin. Je ne supporte pas ce gamin gourmand et capricieux. Je le bouscule un peu. Juste comme ça.

\- Hé !

Quoi, c'est quoi ton problème ? Si j'avais vraiment voulu, je t'aurais enfoncé la tête dans le mur... Laisse-moi, je suis pas d'humeur. Le goût du tabac est encore présent dans ma bouche.

\- Faut qu'on répète, rapidement... M'annonce Yoochun.

Cette fichue émission qu'ils nous font tourner. On doit ouvrir la porte de notre appartement aux journalistes et faire visiter les lieux pour nos fans. C'est ça la célébrité. C'est pour ça qu'on a signé. Finie la vie privée, tu dois tout étaler, tout montrer. Ton pieu, ta chambre, tes WC. Je soupire.

Yunho s'approche de moi.

\- Fais un effort, s'il te plaît. Souris.

\- C'est une répétition, fous-moi la paix.

Comme si j'avais envie de sourire. Je connais mon rôle. Je sais très bien me comporter devant les caméras. Ne me demandez pas de faire plus, les gars.

\- Bon, tu te souviens, Jae. Quand on ouvre la porte, tu dois avoir la main posée sur mon épaule.

\- Je sais, Yunho, j'ai pas oublié.

Comment oublier cette putain de close que j'ai signé ? Celle qui fait basculer ma vie. Devoir jouer ce jeu me dégoûte. Mais paraît que ça fait vendre... Laisser supposer à nos fans, une hypothétique relation amoureuse entre ce grand dadais et moi. Nausée.

Moi. Moi, l'homo de service. Moi, l'effeminé... Ce rôle a dû tomber sur moi... Alors que j'accumule les conquêtes féminines et que rien ne me fait plus plaisir qu'une paire de seins ? C'est à moi que revient ce rôle... Parce que ça fait fantasmer et ça fait augmenter notre popularité.

Je boue de rage en jouant le jeu. Mais sans en faire de trop. Petit regard et embrassades devant les caméras. Mimiques pseudos jalouses. On nous demande toujours d'en rajouter.

J'ai le sentiment que ma virilité en prend un coup. Je n'ai pas le droit de me couper les cheveux et mon visage déjà fin renforce mes traits féminins. Forcément que ce rôle devait me revenir.

Mais lui... Pourquoi lui ? Grand et musclé, brun et fort. Il a le bon rôle dans ce faux couple. Il est l'homme protecteur et je suis la femme fragile. Quand je pense à ce genre de choses j'ai la gerbe. Du groupe, je pense que c'est celui que je déteste le plus. Avec son sourire, on dirait un hypocrite qui essaye d'être ami avec tout le monde.

Je suis le solitaire, qui ne veut personne à ses côtés. 

On arrive dans ma chambre, Yunho pose sa main sur le bas de mon dos. Lâche-moi, merde. Ce n'est qu'une répétition ! Je lui retire sa main. 

\- Fais ça devant les caméras, ça sera suffisant. 

\- Oh ! Hyung... Mets un peu du tien... 

Junsu. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il foutait là. Des fois, je le zappe complètement. C'est un peu comme s'il n'était pas tellement à sa place. Et pourtant, il est celui qui apporte un peu de soleil et de bonne humeur... Enfin... Entre eux quatre. Moi, je me suis toujours contenté de les observer de loin. 

Je ne veux pas voir mon rôle au sein de ce groupe comme le but ultime de ma vie. Non. Je ne suis là que pour prouver au monde que j'existe. Ils verront. Ils verront tous qui je suis dans quelques années. Ce n'est pas moi, dans cette baraque. Ce n'est pas moi cette petite poupée fragile et silencieuse... Ce n'est pas moi. Cette seule motivation me donne envie de me battre et de continuer à montrer mon talent. 

Ma voix. C'est tout ce que j'ai. Et je le sais. Alors je subis en silence les diktats de notre maison de disque et j'attends le jour où je me libérerai de mes chaînes. Ce jour viendra, je le sens. Peu importe par quoi je devrai passer. J'ai une détermination de fer, je suis né avec, je ne me démonte jamais. J'écraserai tout sur mon passage... 

****

\- L'émission a été un réelle succès. 

La manager est installée, jambes croisées dans notre canapé. Ils sont tous les quatre autour d'elle. Pas très grande, ses cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules, et un sourire trop appuyé pour être franc. Elle m'énerve. Je me rends compte que tous m'énervent... 

\- Jaejoong-ssi, tu veux bien venir t'asseoir avec nous ? 

Je secoue la tête en montrant ma cigarette, appuyé contre le bar de notre cuisine à l'américaine. Je ne veux pas fumer près d'eux. C'est le minimum de respect que je peux avoir. 

\- Je vous entends très bien d'ici. 

Elle soupire. J'esquisse un demi-sourire. J'adore l'exaspérer, c'est un de mes petits plaisirs particuliers. 

\- Bon, dit-elle en s'approchant de moi avec quelques papiers à la main. Tu liras ça. Yunho, toi aussi. 

J'arque un sourcil au ciel. 

\- Encore un scénario débile à jouer avec lui ? Demandé-je en pointant mon menton vers le brun. 

\- Non. Une petite victoire. 

\- C'est quoi ? Questionne Junsu en se penchant vers les mêmes feuilles que la manager a remis à Yunho. 

En y jetant un œil, je ne comprends pas... C'est bourré de fautes, ça parle de moi. 

\- C'est quoi cette merde ? 

La manager me sourit de manière vicieuse. Je pense qu'elle aussi prend un malin plaisir à me voir en colère. 

\- C'est le début de notre succès. 

\- Mais c'est quoi, putain ? 

Je continue à lire. 

"Alors Jaejoong s'approcha doucement de la bouche de Yunho..." 

J'ai peur de comprendre ce que je lis. Je jette un coup d'œil vers le leader. Il est plongé dans la lecture et ça a l'air de le faire rire. 

\- Tu es aveugle, Jaejoong-ssi ? C'est une fanfiction. Votre couple Yun-Jae commence à faire des émules... 

\- Fais chier. 

Je balance les papiers sur le sol, et m'enferme dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. J'entends la manager qui jubile. En fermant les yeux, je revois l'image de Yunho en train de lire cette daube et de sourire comme un idiot. 

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Mes joues se sont empourprées sous la colère, mon cœur bat à tout rompre. 

Trois petits coups se font entendre à la porte. 

\- Jae, je peux entrer ? 

C'est Yoochun. 

\- Nan, Yoo. J'ai envie de voir pers... 

Il s'en fiche de ce que je dis. Il est là, devant moi et referme la porte. Il s'assoit sur mon lit et je le regarde de haut. 

\- T'as pas entendu quand j'ai dit non ? 

\- Ta bouche a dit non... Mais ton cœur hurle le besoin de ne plus être seul. 

Je lève les yeux au ciel. N'importe quoi. 

\- C'est cette histoire de fanfiction qui t'énerve à ce point ? 

\- Fous-moi la paix. J'ai pas envie de parler. 

Il se relève et s'approche de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras. Je me recule d'un coup et le repousse. Avec leurs histoires de rôle à jouer, je ne supporte plus les contacts physiques. 

\- T'y mets pas, toi aussi ! hurlé-je. 

Il ricane. 

\- Je voulais juste t'apporter un peu de chaleur humaine dont tu sembles avoir besoin et manquer cruellement. Va pas t'imaginer que tous les mecs du groupe sont amoureux de toi. 

Je le fusille du regard. C'est pas le moment de rire de ça. 

\- Même pas un. Sinon je le tue. 

Mon ton est froid. Et lui me sourit sincèrement. Pourquoi est-il si gentil avec moi alors que je n'arrive toujours pas à me lâcher et être avec eux ? 

\- D'accord, d'accord... Personne n'est amoureux de toi... Enfin... Entre nous quatre. Parce que la manager, j'en sais trop rien. 

\- Elle, je m'en fous. C'est une fille. Ça m'est égal. Mais les histoires entre Yunho et moi, gardez bien en tête que c'est de l'imaginaire. Du fictif. De la connerie de business... 

\- Mais on le sait, Jae ! On le sait tous ! Alors arrête de faire le puceau outré à chaque fois qu'on revient sur ce sujet. 

Je souffle. Il me prend par la main et me ramène au salon. Il me fait asseoir sur le canapé à côté de la manager. 

\- T'es calmé ? Me demande le leader. 

Je réponds pas. 

\- Tu devrais lire ce truc, c'est marrant. 

Il secoue devant moi les papiers noircis de l'histoire inventée par une fan qui s'excite sur notre relation amoureuse imaginaire. 

\- Marrant ? D'être un objet de fantasme ? 

Yunho rigole et me pénétre de ses yeux noirs. 

\- Tu es le personnage principal de tous nos fantasmes, chéri. 

Il se moque et moi, j'ai envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure. Cette situation m'exaspère. 

\- Tu veux que je lise à voix haute ? s'amuse-t-il. 

\- Sûrement pas ! 

J'ai presque crié. Pourtant, cela ne l'arrête pas. 

\- "Maman Jaejoong est dans la cuisine..." 

\- TA GUEULE, YUN ! 

Il se tait. Je respire. 

\- Maman Jaejoong, ricane Changmin. 

Et voilà, manquait plus que lui. 

\- Quoi ? Tu veux être notre fils ? Hein ? lui lancé-je. 

\- C'est déjà le cas, dans cette histoire, me répond Yunho en secouant les papiers. 

\- C'est de la merde. 

\- C'est marrant. 

****

Les lumières s'allument, les applaudissements, les cris, le public. Là. Là, putain, je suis bien. Le concert m'a épuisé mais tellement donné. C'est pour ça que je suis là. C'est pour ça que je vis. C'est pour ça que je subis. 

C'est vrai, ils m'énervent, ces mecs avec qui je dois partager ma vie... Mais sur scène, je les vois autrement. Quand on est là, tous les cinq, sous les encouragements et l'amour des fans, d'un coup, j'oublie tout. Je me sens bien. Je me sens... Vivant. J'ai même envie de tous les prendre dans mes bras. De les serrer fort. J'ai envie de les aimer et de partager avec eux, comme ils partagent ensemble. Même avec Changmin, ce petit merdeux. Même avec... Yunho. 

Je souris. Pour de vrai. Pas ce sourire de faux-cul que je prends quand on me demande de sourire devant les caméras, ou devant mon faux petit-ami. Non. Un vrai sourire qui vient du fond de mon cœur. Celui qui respire l'amour. J'écoute la foule en liesse qui applaudit, qui hurle nos noms. C'est pour ça que je suis fait. Pas pour porter un masque. 

Dans les coulisses, Yoochun m'attrape par les épaules, et me serre contre lui. On transpire tous, mais l'euphorie nous emporte, et tous les cinq, nous nous retrouvons dans les bras des uns des autres. Nos têtes se heurtent et nous rions. En relevant la mienne, mon regard croise celui de Yunho qui me fait un clin d'œil. 

Je ne veux pas lui sourire mais l'ambiance me l'a fait faire sans y penser. 

\- Je suis fier de nous, lance-t-il à la volée. 

Moi aussi, je suis fier de nous. De moi. 

On entend encore le public hurler nos noms, et les organisateurs du concert qui nous poussent à revenir sur scène. Yunho saisit ma main, je prends celle de Junsu, et nous revenons en courant sur scène sous les ovations. Les spots de lumière m'éblouissent. J'en oublie la main chaude qui serre mes doigts, je reste ainsi, la joie dans mon cœur.

Je hurle dans mon micro :

\- JE VOUS AIME ! MERCI ! ON VOUS AIME TOUS !

Je suis déchaîné. J'ai envie de sauter sur place. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je veux rester sur scène toute ma vie ! Je veux encore hurler. Et voir le visage de chaque personne du public prendre du plaisir à chanter nos chansons qu'ils connaissent par cœur. Mon cœur bat si fort que je n'entends même pas ce que disent les autres.

Les lumières s'éteignent définitivement, c'est la fin. On est replongé dans le noir. Je vais replonger dans l'obscurité. Je vais redevenir un humain normal, je vais poser ma cape de Hero, et repartir à fumer, le cul posé sur le carrelage de la cuisine, à les observer de loin. Comme toujours.

Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas cherché à les connaître d'avantage. Et rapidement, mon caractère solitaire m'a fait mettre de côté. Je pourrai me bouger, et sortir la tête de ma carapace, mais il me manque la volonté.

****

Les cris de Yunho réveillant Junsu dans l'appartement me tapent sur le système. J'ai enfoncé mon bonnet jusque sur mes yeux, les mèches noirs de mes cheveux en ressortent un peu. Je mets un masque qui couvre ma bouche et mon nez, histoire de protéger mon anonymat, et m'apprête à sortir. En laçant mes grosses chaussures, Yoochun vient me voir.

\- Ne pars pas longtemps, on doit aller au studio d'enregistrement.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Pour qui il me prend ? Je connais mes responsabilités.

\- Je sais. Je vous rejoindrai là-bas. M'attendez pas.

Ma tête me tourne. J'ai rêvé de Yunho, cette nuit. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Leurs histoires de fanfiction me montent à la tête. J'avoue que par curiosité je suis allé fouiller sur le net, et que j'en ai trouvé plusieurs. J'ai commencé par détester ces minettes qui écrivent ce genre de bêtises, mais plus j'avançais dans la lecture, plus je pouffais sous ma couette comme un ado. Je dois bien admettre l'inventivité de certaines. J'avais l'impression de lire des scénarios de dramas tragico-romantique dans lesquels j'étais le personnage principal. Avec cet idiot de Yunho.

Alors forcément, j'ai rêvé de ce baiser doux et tendre. Comment être de bonne humeur quand on se réveille ainsi ? Et lui qui n'arrête pas de me sourire, de faire semblant d'être agréable avec moi. Même Changmin, ce matin, m'a donné son bol de riz. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec eux ? Je n'ai jamais fait le moindre effort... Alors pourquoi eux, essayent-ils de me prendre sous leurs ailes ? Je ne veux pas de leur amitié. Je dois sortir prendre l'air.

Dans la rue, je sors mon paquet de cigarette et abaisse mon masque, dans une ruelle peu passagère. Ça aussi, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux plus faire. Fumer tranquille à l'abri des regards et des reproches.

Je respire à fond, en même temps que j'avale la fumée qui me brûle délicieusement l'œsophage. Dès que je ferme les paupières, l'image de la bouche de Yunho qui s'approche de mes lèvres me fouette en plein visage. Et je sens mon cœur qui bat. Conneries.

Je refuse d'y penser. Je ne suis pas homo. Je dois penser à un plan, faire quelque chose... La manager. Yoochun avait bien émis l'idée qu'elle pourrait, peut-être être intéressée. J'ai peu de doute que ce soit faux. Je connais mon pouvoir de séduction, et de toutes manières, si elle n'est pas encore sensible à mon charme, il ne me faudra pas longtemps pour la faire flancher.

Je souris à cette idée. Sortir l'image douceureuse de Yunho qui me serre contre lui.

Je marche d'un pas léger jusqu'au studio d'enregistrement, ils sont arrivés en même temps que moi.

\- Ouf, t'es à l'heure, me sourit Yoochun.

\- Bien sûr que je suis à l'heure.

Je sens le regard du leader sur moi. Je ferme les yeux. Ne me regarde pas, Yunho. Pas aujourd'hui. Ne me parle pas. Pitié.

\- Tu vas bien, Jae ? T'es tout pâle...

Ta gueule, Yun, pitié, ta gueule, je ne veux pas te répondre. J'avance dans le studio en hochant simplement la tête.

Enregistrer, c'est un plaisir, un réel plaisir. Je me sens presque sur scène, je ferme les yeux et je chante. Mon vrai métier. Ce pour quoi je suis né. Ce pour quoi je suis fait.

On y met nos cœurs, on y met nos âmes, on est transporté. Nos octaves se calent sur les notes, je me laisse aller à sourire. Je me laisse glisser dans la douceur de la mélodie. Je deviens le vrai moi, à nouveau comme sur scène.

À la fin, une fois de plus, je vois le visage jovial de Yunho qui me scrute. Est-ce une impression ? J'ai la sensation, qu'aujourd'hui, il avait le regard insistant sur moi. Je secoue ma tête. Non, je me fais des films.

Je ne cesse de me demander s'il a été aussi curieux que moi à lire d'autres fanfictions sur nous, et ce qu'il en avait pensé. Mais je ne m'abaisserais pas à lui demander ! Je n'irais pas avouer que c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Changmin revient avec cinq cafés. J'aime le mien très noir et amer. Yunho le prend au lait et très sucré. Hérésie. Ce n'est plus du café... Junsu me bouscule, le café bouillant dans ma main se renverse sur ma chemise et me brûle. Je hurle.

\- MAIS T'ES CON, PUTAIN !

Je retiens les larmes de douleurs, et retire à toute vitesse ma chemise. Yunho se précipite sur moi, j'ai une brûlure au niveau du pectoral. Il m'attrape par la main et m'amène vers les lavabos.

\- Passe de l'eau froide dessus, me dit-il en attrapant un peu d'eau dans les creux de ses mains.

Je me recule.

\- Je peux le faire seul !

Il regarde la trace.

\- J'espère que ça va disparaître.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? Je me rends compte que mon cœur bat la chamade. D'être seul avec lui, dans cette tenue... Et si... Si lui aussi avait lu... Et si ça lui avait donné des idées ?

J'avale difficilement ma salive.

Je dois remettre ma chemise. Vite. Je retourne à toute vitesse dans la salle où je l'ai laissé. Je vois Junsu qui prend un air désolé, j'en ai presque pitié.

\- Hyung, je...

\- Ça va ! C'est pas grave !

J'enfile mon vêtement, Yunho arrive. Pourquoi est-ce que mes jambes flageollent ?

****

\- NAN ! HORS DE QUESTION ! COMPTEZ PAS SUR MOI POUR FAIRE ÇA !

Je suis en furie. La manager vient de nous ramener le scénario d'un mini-drama à tourner. Une bêtise. Un truc nul sans queue ni tête... Dans laquelle je dois tourner une scène très rapprochée avec Yunho. Hors de question.

Je vois les quatre autres hyper réjouis à l'idée de le faire. Même Yunho.

\- Arrête ! Ça ressemble à ce qu'on vit, ces histoires de fanfictions. C'est marrant.

\- Pour toi, tout est marrant ! crié-je.

Le nom du drama est pathétique. Dangerous Love... N'importe quoi. Je m'adresse à la manager.

\- C'est aussi tiré d'une fanfiction débile, ça ? Hein ?

\- Calme-toi... Lis jusqu'au bout...

Ouais, bon, y a pas de baiser, on ne finit pas en couple... Mais quand même... Cette scène-là, appuyés à une cabine téléphonique... Il faut la tourner. Et je suis mal-à-l'aise à l'idée de le faire.

Parce que depuis quelques jours, Yunho me semble vraiment différent envers moi. Plus... Attentionné. En tout cas, plus précautionneux avec moi. Et ça me rend malade. Il me fait peur. J'ai juste envie de fuir.

J'en ai discuté avec Yoochun. Oh, bien sûr, j'ai détourné un peu la façon d'aborder le sujet... Mais il prétend ne voir aucune différence vis-à-vis de Yunho. Il dit que c'est moi qui ai changé. Au lieu d'être cynique et cassant comme avant, je suis encore plus distant et sur la réserve envers notre leader. N'importe quoi... Il se fait des films, lui aussi.

C'est quoi le problème ? C'est parce que je ne veux pas tourner ce drama ? Non, vous ne comprenez rien... Je suis chanteur, moi, pas acteur. 

\- C'est juste pour vous mettre en avant, les mecs, nous explique la manager. 

Nous mettre en avant ? On n'a pas besoin de se ridiculiser pour être sur le devant de la scène. 

\- Ça fait plaisir aux fans, insiste-t-elle. 

Je soupire. Yunho me défie du regard. 

\- C'est cette scène qui te gêne, hein ? 

\- De quelle scène tu parles ? Rien ne me gêne... 

Il s'approche de moi et me force à reculer jusqu'à ce que je sois dos au mur, et il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il attrape ma main et la pose sur son cœur. 

\- Cette scène. 

Je sens son cœur qui bat aussi vite que le mien. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Il est troublé. Je me sens mal, mes jambes semblent me lâcher. Je ne sais pas où je trouve la force de répondre. 

\- Non, cette scène ne me gêne pas. 

Il se penche à mon oreille. 

\- Toi aussi, seul dans ton lit, tu lis ces histoires sur nous... 

Je sursaute. Je ne saurais dire si le fait de savoir qu'il les lit aussi m'enlève un poids de culpabilité ou m'effraie. Nos yeux se croisent et se pénètrent. Comme nos petits jeux face au caméra. Sauf que là, nous le savons très bien... Il n'y en a pas. 

Alors pourquoi il approche sa bouche de mes lèvres ? Je le repousse d'un coup, et il perd presque l'équilibre en se prenant dans les pieds de la chaise qui se trouvait là. 

\- Arrête ça ! je crie. 

\- Je n'ai rien fait. 

Je quitte la pièce. C'en est trop pour moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à me faire comprendre ? Depuis le début, ces histoires de couple le fait marrer... Je commence à avoir des doutes sur ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour moi. Et si...? 

Non ! C'est impossible. Pas Yunho. Ça me dégoute. Je vais lui montrer que je n'ai rien à faire avec lui. Je retourne au salon et m'assois sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où se trouve notre manager. 

\- T'arrêtes de faire le gamin ? me prie-t-elle. 

Moi ? Un gamin ? Je penche ma tête vers elle et la regarde. Elle m'a bien vu ? J'attrape sa nuque et sans rien demander à personne, je plaque mes lèvres aux siennes. Il n'y a rien de doux ou de romantique. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de profiter de ce baiser qu'elle use de toutes ses forces pour me repousser en appuyant sur mon torse. 

\- MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? 

Elle semble en colère. J'entends les bourdonnements de voix des quatre autres, me traitant de fou, ricanant, me demandant d'aller me reposer. Mais j'observe Yunho. Je ne parviens pas tellement à saisir ce qu'il dit. Pourtant je suis sûr qu'il boue de rage, même s'il ne le montre pas. Je me lève et vais dans ma chambre. Je claque la porte, prend une clope et fume à ma fenêtre. 

****

Le texto de la manager m'a fait plaisir. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle n'est pas passée à la maison. À cause de moi. J'avais fini par marcher sur ma fierté et m'étais excusé par message. Elle m'a répondu avec un torrent de mots. 

Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait toujours eu un petit de faible pour moi mais qu'elle l'avait renié, que ce baiser avait ouvert les portes d'un espoir qu'elle avait enfoui au fond d'elle, qu'elle avait peur d'y croire, peur de souffrir. 

Je ne vais pas mentir, je n'ai aucun sentiment pour elle. Je suis un salaud, je me sers d'elle pour provoquer Yunho et essayer de voir ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Je ne me trompe pas, il est bizarre... 

Sa façon de me parler, d'être patient avec moi, alors que je continue à jouer au solitaire qui n'a besoin de personne. En vrai, je souffre. 

Je souffre du rôle dans lequel je me suis mis, tout seul. Quand je les vois tellement complices, je m'en veux. Comment faire ma place au sein de ce groupe ?

Ils m'en veulent. Depuis que j'ai embrassé la manager, ils sont distants avec moi. Sauf Yunho. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? C'était lui, le seul que je voulais provoquer... Pourquoi s'en fiche-t-il ? 

Ah, elle est enfin revenue. J'entends Changmin qui lui parle dans le couloir. Mais elle ne l'écoute pas. 

\- Où est Jaejoong ? 

C'est la seule chose qu'elle ait dite. C'est ma chance. Je me lève du lit où j'étais avachi et me pointe dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre. 

\- Je suis là. 

Elle s'approche de moi. Ce n'est pas la manager qui est venue me voir, à ce moment. C'est la femme. Celle qui espère et qui a besoin d'assurance. Son regard en dit long. Je fais un sourire qui part en coin. 

Quand elle arrive à ma hauteur, elle ouvre la bouche pour parler. Ça se voit, elle a préparé ce qu'elle avait à dire. Je croise les bras sur mon torse et j'attends. Elle rougit. Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Elle, d'habitude si volubile. Est-ce parce que je n'ai pas répondu à son message ? 

Je vois Yunho qui nous observe depuis le salon. Il fait semblant de rien, pianotant sur son téléphone, il lève un œil vers nous de temps à autre. 

Alors j'attrape le poignet de la jeune femme et m'approche de sa bouche doucement. Elle ne résiste pas. Bien sûr. 

Je l'embrasse. Comme j'en ai embrassé des dizaines avant elle. Elle m'enlace de ses bras, et prend plaisir à ce baiser. C'est même sa langue, en première, qui vient chercher la mienne. J'espère que Yunho nous regarde. Je n'ai pas le bon angle de vue, mais imaginer qu'il boue de rage m'excite follement. Je serre le petit corps de cette femme contre moi et je sens la pointe de ses seins s'écraser contre mon torse. Je la fais entrer dans la chambre et laisse volontairement la porte ouverte. 

De sa place, il peut voir. Ou du moins entr-apercevoir ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je la bascule sur le lit et m'allonge sur elle, en continuant à l'embrasser. Ma main sur sa cuisse nue, qui remonte sous sa jupe. Je me demande si elle porte au moins une culotte puisqu'elle ne porte pas de soutien-gorge. Sa peau est douce. Mes doigts tombent sur la fine dentelle de son sous-vêtement qui a commencé à se mouiller délicieusement. 

\- Jaejoong-ssi, je... Arrête... S'il te plaît. 

Elle me frustre. Je retire ma main. Et la regarde intensément. 

\- J'ai envie de toi, lui murmuré-je. 

Ce n'est pas totalement faux. J'ai envie de me soulager. J'en ai vraiment besoin. La tension est trop lourde depuis quelques jours. Et j'ai envie de prouver à Yunho et aux autres que je ne suis pas homo. 

\- Pas maintenant, me répond-elle. 

Aish ! Elle m'énerve. J'aurais été un vrai salaud, je ne lui aurais pas demandé son avis. Mais je sais qu'au fond de moi je ne suis pas comme ça. J'expire un peu trop bruyamment. 

\- D'accord, lui dis-je en continuant à l'embrasser dans le cou. Je ne te ferai rien... Rien du tout... 

Mes doigts pianotent sur son ventre qui se tend. Elle en a sûrement très envie mais doit être tiraillée entre le fait que ça aille si vite, qu'elle soit ma manager et la véracité de mes sentiments. 

Je vais la faire me supplier de la prendre en continuant mes caresses et mes baiser lascifs. 

J'entends Yunho qui se racle la gorge. Je n'ai pas fait attention où sont les autres. La seule chose qui m'importe c'est de mettre Yunho mal à l'aise. Et je crois que ça marche plutôt bien. Mon genou remonte contre l'entre-jambe féminine et ses gémissements se font enfin entendre. 

\- Arrête, arrête ça... me supplie-t-elle. 

\- Je te promets de ne pas aller trop loin, mais abandonne-toi à moi... 

Je caresse ses cheveux, son visage. Elle pousse un petit cri de plaisir, ses mains se serrent sur mon dos. Yunho, tu nous vois ? Apprécie le spectacle, je ne le joue rien que pour toi... 

Je crois sentir sentir son regard me brûler le dos, je souris quand j'attrape son sein sous son chemisier. Il est dur et excité. De ma main libre et avec son aide, j'ouvre quelques boutons de son habit. Juste assez pour laisser pointer son téton excitant que je chope à pleine bouche. 

Je suis dans un tourbillon enivrant. Observé, épié... Cela fait monter l'excitation d'un cran. Il va comprendre que je me fiche de ses sourires, de ses gentillesses... Que je ne serai jamais amoureux d'un homme. Jamais. 

De ma main libre, je lui retire sa culotte qui tombe au sol, elle ne résiste même plus. 

D'un coup, la porte de ma chambre se claque. Je sursaute. Je pense que c'est Yunho, excédé qui a dû la fermer. Je souris vicieusement et me relève. Je regarde la jeune femme, couchée, le visage rouge qu'elle prend entre ses mains, morte de honte. Elle se rassoit et du bout de son pied, cherche son sous-vêtement. 

\- C'est mieux ainsi, déclare-t-elle.

Elle reboutonne sa chemise et lisse un peu sa jupe. Je l'observe en silence. Moi non plus, je n'ai plus envie de rien. Le bruit du claquement de porte, le fait que Yunho m'autorise implicitement à la sauter, m'a coupé toute excitation. Je la laisse s'en aller sans un mot. Elle a les yeux remplis de larmes. 

Dans la chambre vide, j'ouvre la fenêtre et pars y fumer. Je suis qu'un pauvre abruti qui agit sans réfléchir, sous mes pulsions. 

\- T'es qu'un sombre connard, me lance Yoochun en entrant dans la pièce. Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? 

Je hausse les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, lui ? 

\- Si Noona démissionne à cause de toi, je te péte toutes les dents. 

Les menaces de Changmin me font ricaner. En me retournant vers le Maknae qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre, je m'aperçois qu'il est rouge de colère. 

\- C'est la seule personne humaine dans cette fichue maison de disque et tu détruis tout ! hurle Junsu. 

Ils commencent sérieusement à me courir sur les nerfs, ces trois-là. Yunho arrive enfin, il les fait sortir en silence de ma piaule, je me retourne à nouveau à la fenêtre, et je finis ma clope. 

\- Jaejoong, on peut parler ? 

\- C'est toi, qui a claqué la porte ? 

Je l'entends souffler. 

\- Oui. Tu connais pas l'intimité ? 

\- Je m'en fous. 

\- Tu l'aimes ? 

Au moins, il est direct. Je vais être tout aussi franc avec lui. 

\- Non. 

\- Alors, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? 

Je hausse les épaules. Je l'ai fait pour te provoquer... Pour voir si toi, tu m'aimes... Ton attitude tordue me fait mal aux trippes. Je rêve de toi. Et je ne supporte pas que ces rêves puissent être agréables. C'est ça que tu veux que je te dise ? 

Mais je ne dis rien, expirant la fumée en faisant de grosses volutes. 

\- Arrête de sourire comme ça. Y a rien de drôle ! 

Sa voix vient de trembler. Il est déstabilisé. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. 

\- Imagine qu'elle porte plainte contre toi pour agression sexuelle ! C'est tout le groupe qui va en pâtir, bordel ! 

\- C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus. 

Je sais que je suis de mauvaise foi. Mais merde, j'ai rien fait. Je suis un être humain aussi... J'ai des besoins. Ça fait combien de temps que j'ai pas... 

\- T'es pire que ce que je pensais. 

Ses mots m'achèvent. Comme une claque au milieu de la figure. À l'intérieur de moi, suis-je vraiment aussi sale ? Merde, je me sens mal. J'ai envie de lui répondre. Mais je n'ose pas. 

\- Sors de ma chambre, Yunho. 

****

Je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage. Je ne veux plus sortir de ma chambre. Je ne veux pas les voir. Et elle... Elle m'a envoyé au moins une centaine de textos en quelques jours. Vu la teneur de ses messages, elle ne portera pas plainte. Mais elle parle de démissionner. Junsu a raison. C'est le seul être vraiment humain dans cette boîte de merde. J'ai joué au con. J'ai fini par lui dire que j'étais pas intéressé, que j'ai fait n'importe quoi. 

Je lui ai quand même dit que c'était de sa faute. Ces histoires de fanfictions qui m'ont monté à la tête. Je lui ai avoué que ça me rendait fou, que Yunho me regardait bizarrement. Je n'admets pas encore que mon cœur bat plus fort en sa présence. 

Non, je ne sortirai pas de cette chambre. Je sais que je suis en tort mais ma fierté m'en empêche. 

Yunho entre et claque la porte derrière lui. 

\- T'as de la chance. On a réussi à la convaincre. 

Je me retourne et plonge dans ses yeux noirs. Il garde cette mine fâchée, pourquoi cela me contrarie à ce point ? 

\- Convaincre de quoi ? 

\- De rester notre manager. Mais ne t'approche plus d'elle. Je te l'interdis formellement ! 

Est-ce enfin sa jalousie qui se montre ? J'ai presque une pointe de satisfaction. 

\- Pourquoi ça ? 

Il devient rouge. Il est en colère. Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir vers elle, mais s'il se met dans ces états... J'ai sûrement raison. 

\- POUR LE BIEN DU GROUPE, BORDEL ! RÉFLÉCHIS ! 

Mais bien sûr, Jung Yunho... Trouve des excuses... Je le sais, moi, je le sais qu'au fond de toi, j'ai pris la place dans ton cœur. Dis-le, putain ! Dis-le moi ! 

Je le regarde de haut, presque avec dédain. Et soudain je réalise... Si Yunho est vraiment amoureux de moi, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? À quoi ça m'avance ? Je n'avais pas pensé à ça... Obnubilé par la seule idée de découvrir s'il est perturbé par ce rôle à jouer, je n'ai pas imaginé ce qu'il adviendrait si c'est vraiment la réalité. 

\- Bon, tu te dépêches, on doit y aller. 

Il me presse... Je ne sais même de quoi il parle. Je le regarde étonné. 

\- Me dis pas que tu as oublié ! Le tournage ! 

Et merde ! Le tournage de ce truc pourri... Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. 

\- J'ai pas oublié. Je suis prêt. 

Je sors de la chambre et passe devant les autres. Junsu et Changmin ne me regardent même pas. Je n'existe pas pour eux. Yoochun me balance son poing dans l'épaule. 

\- Accepte ça comme une salutation amicale. 

En arrivant sur le lieu de tournage, je vois la manager. Elle m'ignore. C'est pas plus mal, ça fait ça de moins à gérer. 

Le metteur en scène nous propose de commencer par tourner la scène la plus délicate. La fameuse scène pendant laquelle Yunho doit poser ma main sur son cœur en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai pas envie. Vraiment pas envie. Je sens mes jambes qui tremblent. 

\- ACTION ! 

Comment j'arrive à garder mon calme alors que je me sens tendu comme jamais de ma vie ? Je ne sais pas. Je vois son visage s'approcher du mien. 

\- COUPEZ ! Jaejoong-ssi, regarde la bouche de ton partenaire. Ne ferme pas les yeux ! Non. Sa bouche ! On reprend la scène ! 

Ça doit faire la quatrième prise. Je n'y arrive plus. Sa bouche me trouble. Je me sent désarçonné. J'ai envie de partir loin. Ma tête tourne et je suis à deux doigts de m'évanouir. 

\- COUPEZ ! ÇA VA PAS DU TOUT ! 

Le metteur en scène n'est visiblement pas content du travail que je fournis. Yunho souffle et va le voir. 

\- Écoutez, c'est vraiment pas évident pour nous, de tourner une scène pareille... 

Il a raison. Ce n'est pas évident et ça ne ressemble en rien aux petites évidences que l'on sème ça et là pour insinuer le doute sur notre semblant de relation amoureuse... Non, rien à voir. 

Cette fois, nous jouons vraiment les amoureux transis, pour seul but de faire frémir les cœur de toutes les fans qui fantasment sur nous deux. 

\- Faites un effort, les mecs... C'est une scène de trente secondes... Vous n'êtes pas capables de faire ça ?! 

Il commence à me les chauffer ce metteur en scène. 

\- Pourquoi je tourne avec des imbéciles pareils ? Marre de devoir me taper des idols incapables, tout juste bons à trémousser leurs derrières sur scène... Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?! 

Je sens la colère m'envahir. Comme si j'avais demandé à jouer dans ta daube ! Il pense vraiment que je suis nul ? Il va voir... Je respire un grand coup, et j'attrape Yunho par le poignet. Je le plaque contre cette cabine téléphonique rouge et sans réfléchir, comme j'ai fait avec la manager, je l'embrasse. Mes lèvres viennent sauvagement attraper les siennes. Le baiser ne dure même pas trois secondes, Yunho me regarde abasourdi. J'évite son regard et me tourne vers l'homme derrière sa caméra. 

\- J'espère que tu as tout filmé parce que je ne le referai jamais. 

Je vois les gens autour de moi me fixer comme Yunho me regardait à l'instant. 

\- Quoi, quoi, quoi ? 

Je m'énerve, ils me provoquent. 

\- Jaejoong-ssi, on en demandait pas tant et ce n'était pas lui qui devait être de ce côté, mais toi. Tu es censé être... Euh... Moins entreprenant... Plus... Euh... 

\- Soumis ? C'est ça ? 

Je ricane presque. Dans toutes les histoires que j'ai pu lire, je suis toujours celui est faible, celui qui est soumis, celui qui a besoin de la protection du grand et beau Yunho. Conneries. Je vais leur prouver le contraire. 

Le metteur en scène semble avoir repris ses esprits. 

\- Il était bien ce baiser, mais ça serait mieux que ce soit Yunho qui le donne... 

Je vois le leader qui secoue frénétiquement la tête. 

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas prévu dans le scénario. Il n'y avait pas de baiser... Je ne veux pas ! 

\- C'est juste un baiser ! Un petit baiser ! Regarde Jaejoong, il a réussi, lui. 

Je rêve ou il me met en avant ? On vient de me faire un compliment, là ? Yunho est dos à moi, je ne vois pas son visage. Je crève d'envie de savoir s'il a apprécié ou pas. 

\- Non, hors de question. Je ne fais pas ça ! C'était marrant jusque là, mais c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Tourner un porno avec lui ? 

J'explose de rire. C'est bien la première fois qu'il me fait rire sincèrement. Alors pourquoi je cherche à le provoquer ? Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur le bas de son dos. 

\- Et pourquoi pas, chéri ? 

Toute l'assemblée rigole. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir réussi à détendre l'atmosphère. Il se retourne vers moi, il est le seul qui ne rigole pas. Mon cœur s'emballe. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il attrape ma main. 

\- Viens, je dois te parler. 

Je me laisse entraîner sans arriver à mettre mes idées en place. Je me sens bouleversé, d'un coup. Il n'y a qu'une interrogation qui tourne dans ma tête. Est-ce qu'il a aimé ce baiser ? Je finis par m'avouer, que moi, je l'ai aimé. Je ne voulais pas ça. Vraiment pas. 

Il me ramène dans un recoin de la petite rue où a lieu le tournage. Il n'y a personne. Pourquoi je tremble ? Ce n'est pas dans mon caractère. Moi, qui jouait au fier, il y a encore deux minutes, je me retrouve comme un gamin que l'on réprimande. Je tente de garder la face et reprends mon air un peu dur. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Yunho ? Un seul ne t'a pas suffit ? Tu en veux un autre ? 

J'esquisse ce demi-sourire que je sais si bien faire. Il fronce les sourires. 

\- T'es pas drôle, Jae. Si cette histoire de jeu de rôle te monte à la tête, on arrête tout de suite. Je peux même partir du groupe, s'il faut aller jusque là. 

Je suis un peu abasourdi... Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Il continue. 

\- Écoute, jusque là, ça m'amusait. Mais toi, t'as l'air de prendre ça au sérieux, alors mettons les choses au clair. Entre toi et moi, ça ne le fera jamais. Tu m'as compris ? 

Ma fierté est piquée. Je le pousse un peu. 

\- Pour qui tu m'as pris ? 

Je hurle. 

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? 

\- À cause de l'autre con qui me provoquait... 

Il n'a pas l'air de me croire... 

\- Attends Yunho, ne me dis pas que... 

\- Tu es devenu trop bizarre, Jaejoong. Depuis que la manager nous a parlé de ces histoires qui sont écrites sur nous... 

Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! C'est lui qui... D'un coup, je réalise. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment changé ? La réalité me rattrape... Est-ce moi qui ai tout vu de travers après avoir passé des nuits à lire ces conneries sur nous deux ? Est-ce pour ça que je me sens si mal face à lui ? En colère ? 

Ma tête tourne. Je commence à me dire que j'ai tout faux, que je suis en train de tout gâcher... 

\- Jae ? Jae, tu m'écoutes ? 

Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il m'a dit. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de séparer le groupe ? 

La phrase qu'il vient de dire m'a frappé de plein fouet et me fait perdre mes jambes. Comme si d'un coup, je me rendais compte que ce groupe, j'en avais éperdument besoin. En évoquant une séparation, les images des concerts défilent devant moi. Et c'est maintenant que je réalise... Que ferai-je sans eux quatre ? 

Une sensation étrange de picotement envahit mes yeux. Je secoue la tête, je me mets à hurler. 

\- NON ! HORS DE QUESTION ! 

Cela a l'air de surprendre Yunho. 

\- Tu n'as jamais fait vraiment l'effort de t'intégrer... Portant un masque devant le public... 

Merde. Comme je regrette. Comme j'ai mal. Comme je souffre. Si j'ai toujours jalousé son rôle de leader, parce que l'aîné, c'est moi... Je viens de comprendre... Yunho a les épaules pour être ce grand frère à qui on a envie de se confier. C'est maintenant que je me rends vraiment compte de mon comportement puéril et égoïste. Une larme se met enfin à couler. 

\- Jaejoong ? Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer... Juste te faire réaliser que... 

\- Que je suis un petit con. 

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. 

\- Mais c'est ce que je suis. 

Il soupire. Il n'a même pas la force de me contredire. 

\- Okay, tu joues au con depuis le début. Mais moi je sais qu'au fond t'es un mec bien. 

Au fond. Au fond de quoi ? Au fond de mon cœur dans lequel j'ai enfoui cette attirance pour toi ? Je soupire et m'apprête à partir. 

\- Attends. 

Il me retient par la main. Ses doigts chauds enserrent les miens. Je ne veux plus renier l'évidence. Je prends conscience de mon attitude, de cette obsession à chercher des montages de nous deux, à lire sur nous deux. Le fait que le mot YunJae soit devenu ma recherche de prédilection dans mon navigateur. 

Et pourquoi j'ai pris plaisir à l'embrasser. Tout. Je comprends tout. Ce que je prenais pour de la haine... Qui était en fait l'inverse. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous... Que ce serait impossible... Je devrais en rester là. 

Mais ses doigts qui serrent ma main font palpiter mon cœur. 

\- C'est à cause de cette close du contrat, hein ? 

Pourquoi il parle de ça ? 

\- C'est depuis qu'on a signé cette close que tu es comme ça... Froid et distant... 

\- Tu parles de la close qui indique que l'on doit donner des indices sur notre couple ? 

\- Oui. Je sais que ça te dégoûte et que l'on est mal-à-l'aise vis-à-vis de ça... Mais... Ne prends pas ça au sérieux... C'est de la rigolade. Du fanservice. 

Comment lui dire que ça pourrit ma vie, mes espoirs, mes rêves ? Comment lui dire qu'à ce moment précis, je n'en veux plus comme d'une close, mais comme quelque chose de réel ? Comment lui avouer... Alors qu'il tente de me rassurer... 

****

J'ai compris la leçon, j'ai arrêté d'en faire qu'à ma tête. J'ai joué mon rôle comme on m'a dit de jouer et il n'y a pas eu d'autres baisers, il a bien négocié. Mais depuis, c'est froid. C'est tendu. Pas comme avant... C'est devenu vraiment glacial. 

Il m'évite. Il ne me parle que pour le minimum syndical. Il ne s'approche pas de moi. 

Maintenant. Maintenant que je sais, maintenant que je sens. Maintenant que je veux revenir en arrière. 

\- Dis-le lui. 

Yoochun est au courant. C'est un mec perspicace. Ou alors c'est moi qui ne sait pas bien cacher les choses. 

\- T'es fou ! 

Je brasse l'air pour faire sortir le reste de fumer de ma cigarette par la fenêtre. 

\- Il m'a déjà clairement dit qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, que c'est du pipeau, qu'on fait ça pour l'image... 

Mon ami hausse les épaules. Je le regarde. Je viens de l'appeler mon ami. Ce n'est pas seulement nos rôles, j'aime profondément cet idiot-là, parmi les quatre autres. Je le considère comme une partie de moi. 

\- Et si, lui aussi... Il reniait ce qu'il ressentait pour toi ? 

\- Conneries. 

Il feuillette un de mes mangas, sans vraiment le lire. Il tourne les pages en mouillant le bout de son doigt. Je déteste ça, ça abîme les pages de mon livre. Mais je ne dis rien. 

\- Tu lis toujours ces bêtises ? 

\- De quoi ? Mes mangas ? 

Il pouffe de rire. 

\- Non. Les fanfictions écrites par ces petites écervelées... 

Je hausse les sourcils. 

\- Mais non... J'en ai lu qu'une ou deux pour voir... 

\- Menteur. 

Son doigt tourne toujours les pages méthodiquement. 

\- Et arrête de mouiller mon bouquin, merde ! 

Il le referme et le pose à côté de lui. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. 

\- En tout cas, Yunho, lui, y prend plaisir. 

Là, c'est lui le menteur. Comment il sait ça ? 

\- Je l'ai entendu glousser comme un dindon, tout seul, sous sa couette. 

Je rougis. 

\- Et alors ? Même si... Ça change quoi ? 

\- Ça change que ce qu'il t'a dit n'est pas forcément sorti de son cœur... 

Pourquoi Yoochun veut insuffler une part d'espoir en moi ? 

Je sens mon cœur qui bat vite. Je secoue la tête. 

\- Je crois que le mieux serait de lui demander... 

\- T'avises pas de fai... 

\- YUNHO ! YUNHO, VIENS VOIR ! 

\- Ta gueule, merde ! 

On dirait des gamins dans une cour de récréation. Quelle réaction puérile de la part de Yoochun. Ou bien de la mienne ? Yunho se pointe dans l'encadrement de ma porte.

\- Tu m'as appelé, Yoochun ?

Grand silence. Je suis appuyé contre mon bureau. Mon ami se relève du lit et fait un grand sourire en direction de Yunho.

\- Je vais laisser le YunJae s'arranger.

Je m'étrangle, je l'attrape par la manche, je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Il fait comme s'il n'avait pas senti ma main, et ferme la porte tranquillement en sortant. 

\- De quoi il parle ?

C'est la première phrase qu'il m'ait dite depuis pas mal de temps. Je hausse les épaules.

\- Pourquoi il a dit "YunJae" ?

Est-ce que c'est le moment pour moi de tout lâcher ? Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser.

\- Bah... Le YunJae, cette close débile de ce contrat débile de cette maison de disque...

\- Débile. J'ai compris.

Je souris malgré moi. Il me sourit en retour. Je ferme les yeux et je prends une grande inspiration et m'apprête à tout lui dire. 

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de pas t'inquiéter de ces conneries, j'ai toujours vu ça comme une blague ! 

Tout retombe d'un coup. Ma volonté. Mes espoirs. Mon cœur. Je n'ai plus rien à dire. Je le regarde. Il baisse la tête. 

Assume-le, Jae. Assume-toi. Maintenant. 

\- C'est vraiment une blague pour toi ? 

Il racle le sol avec le bout de son pied, et garde ses yeux rivés au sol. 

\- Bien sûr. 

Pourquoi il m'empêche de voir son visage ? Il me ment ? Il rougit ? Quoi, alors ! Regarde-moi, merde ! 

\- Yunho ! 

Il lève enfin ses yeux sur moi, il ne sourit pas. 

\- Yunho, dis-moi la vérité... C'est vraiment une simple rigolade pour toi ? 

\- Pourquoi tu insistes ? Je te l'ai dit... 

\- Parce que pour moi ce n'est pas juste un jeu. 

Je l'ai dit. J'ai sorti la phrase d'un seul coup, sans respirer. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas savoir la suite. Je ne veux pas connaître sa réaction. Le silence est pesant et c'est comme si mes mots résonnent encore dans la chambre. Les secondes passent aussi longues que des minutes... Aussi longues que des heures... Je rouvre mes yeux. Il n'a pas bougé et me fixe. 

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu. 

Il répète comme un automate. Ne me demande pas d'explication. Tu n'en as pas besoin. S'il te plaît. Ne m'en demande pas...

\- Alors, si c'est pas un jeu... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

Non, putain ! Pourquoi tu m'obliges à parler ? À ouvrir ma bouche qui va encore dire une connerie... Pourquoi tu me tortures sans cesse ? Tu penses que c'est facile d'accepter avoir de l'attirance pour... Un homme ? Je te déteste ! Je te déteste, Yun ! Tu fais exprès... Depuis le début, tu le fais exprès... Je soupire. 

\- Mais sois clair, Jae ! 

Je fais un pas en avant, il se recule vers la porte. Tu voulais de la clarté ? Je vais t'en donner. Je soutiens son regard et réduis la distance entre nous. 

\- Ce jeu ne m'a jamais amusé, contrairement à toi... 

Ma voix sonne rauque, presque menaçante. Je continue de m'approcher. 

\- Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il ternissait mon image et donnait une fausse idée de moi. 

Je suis face à lui, il me regarde et continue à m'écouter. 

\- Mais j'ai compris que si je te haïssais si fort c'était parce que... 

Ma voix déraille. Je n'arrive pas à lui dire "...parce que je t'aime." Les mots ne sortent pas. Il ne m'aide pas. Il m'observe avec un sourire en coin. J'ai envie de le frapper... J'ai envie de l'embrasser. 

Merde. 

J'ai vraiment envie de l'embrasser. 

\- Parce que...? 

Il s'amuse de la situation. Il me voit me prendre les pieds dans le tapis et au lieu de m'aider à me relever, il me pousse au sol. 

Non, je serai plus fort que lui. Pour la deuxième fois, ma bouche s'accroche à la sienne. Moins violemment que la première, et surtout sans être repoussé. 

Il ne bouge pas. Gardant sa bouche fermée mais ne cherchant pas à me faire partir... Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. 

J'appuis un peu plus mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'ai besoin de savoir, d'avoir une confirmation... Ou un rejet. Mais je refuse qu'il me laisse ainsi. Pourquoi ne réagit-il pas ? Ah ! Je suis tellement frustré. Je recule et le regarde. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre, et ses mains attrapent mon visage, son odeur revient m'emplir, et sa façon de tourner sa tête pour reprendre ce baiser inachevé est tellement mignonne que mon cœur s'émeut seul. Je me perds. Ma tête me tourne. 

Je devrais me sentir apaisé, mais au contraire j'ai peur. Cette crainte qui envahit mes sens. Je regrette. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis allé vers lui ? Sa langue joue avec la mienne et son corps est si proche du mien, que j'en perds pieds. Ne t'arrête jamais. Je n'aurais pas la force d'affronter ton regard. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat si fort, qu'il a été mis sur amplificateur. 

****

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, me tournant et me retournant dans mon lit. Il a quitté ma chambre sans un mot après ce baiser. Il n'a rien trouvé à dire. Et moi non plus. Je me suis juste couché. 

Ce matin, le soleil froid pénétre par la fenêtre, je jette un œil à mon reflet dans le miroir. J'ai une sale gueule avec des cernes de trois kilomètres. Je soupire. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je ne le ferai pas. Comment affronter son regard au petit-déjeuner ?

Quand je pense à la journée qui s'annonce, j'en ai gros sur le cœur. On est censé bosser notre nouvelle chorégraphie. Je veux retourner sous ma couette. 

Une odeur de brûlé me parvient. Qu'est-ce que ces cons foutent dans la cuisine ? Cette pièce est mon lieu de prédilection. Je déteste qu'ils viennent y mettre leur grain de sel. Je bondis. De loin, je le repère devant la cuisinière, il secoue sa main. 

\- Putain, Yunho ! Tu fous quoi ? 

Premier échange depuis notre baiser. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si tout était normal. Comme s'il m'excedait encore plus que la veille. Sa paume est rouge vif. 

\- T'as pris la poêle à la main ? Mais t'es dingue ! 

Je me précipite sur lui, et lui mets de force la main sous le robinet d'eau. Il se laisse faire. 

\- C'est la première fois que je vois Jae prendre soin de quelqu'un. 

La voix de Changmin me fait lâcher la main de Yunho. Je me retourne, pourquoi le gamin me sourit gentiment ? Et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lâcher ce costume de taciturne qui ne supporte personne ? 

\- Le repas est prêt ? 

Changmin s'installe à table. J'ai envie de rire. 

\- Si Yunho est à la cuisine, ça risque pas. Voilà le résultat ! 

Je secoue la main du leader devant le nez du nouvel arrivant. 

\- C'est pas toi qu'est censé être la maman ? 

J'attrape la spatule que je trouve à côté de moi et lui balance dessus. Coup de bol pour lui, elle atterrit sur la table. 

\- Ta gueule, Min. 

C'est Yunho. Il n'a pas ri. Il a juste posé sa voix calmement. Avant ça le faisait rire, ce genre de vannes. Je me retourne vers lui. Junsu se pointe en nous regardant, tous les trois l'un après l'autre. 

\- C'est quoi cette ambiance tendue ? 

Je soupire et regarde la main de Yun. 

\- Ça va ? 

Il la retire et l'essuie dans son pantalon. 

\- Oui. 

Il s'éloigne de la cuisine, me laissant ma poêle cramée dans l'évier. Je suis aussi mal-à-l'aise que lui, alors je prends l'éponge et je frotte sans y penser. J'y mets toutes mes forces. 

\- Tu vas abîmer ta poêle... Tu ferais mieux de la mettre à tremper... 

Merci Junsu, de me faire revenir sur Terre. Je lâche l'instrument dans le lavabo et en prends une autre. Je plonge la tête dans le frigo et en sors pleins d'ingrédients, je me perds dans les odeurs que je cuisine. Je suis crevé. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller le voir. Je mets les morceaux de légumes et de viandes dans la poêle, comme un automate. Je mélange, balance des épices. Ma tête est avec lui. L'envie est trop forte. 

\- Min, tiens. 

Je lui tends la cuillère en bois qui me servait à remuer la mixture. 

\- C'est presque prêt. Servez-vous. 

\- Tu vas où ? 

En sortant de la cuisine, je croise Yoochun qui me sourit. 

La porte de la chambre de Yunho est fermée à clé. Je toque doucement. 

\- Je peux entrer ? 

Le clic indique qu'il m'a ouvert. Il attrape mon poing, m'attire à lui et claque la porte derrière moi. Je me retrouve dans ses bras, sans en bouger. Contre lui. On ne s'est encore rien dit. Comment ces sentiments se sont développés, pourquoi, depuis quand... 

Nos respirations se calent en silence l'une sur l'autre. Je ferme les yeux. C'est là que je voulais être. 

\- Jae... 

Non, ne parlons pas. On est bien comme ça... 

\- On arrête de jouer ? 

On arrête de jouer. On fait tomber les masques. On va être nous. Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi moi ? 

Ils nous ont voulu ensemble... Et j'en suis tombé amoureux. A vouloir éviter cette fatalité, elle s'est imposée à moi. 

Je me défais de son étreinte. Le manque de sommeil me prend totalement, je titube jusqu'à son lit et j'y plonge. Je ferme les yeux et respire l'odeur qu'il y a laissé. Je sens le sommeil m'envahir. Je suis sur un nuage sucré qui s'élève dans les airs, je m'envole. Ça me fait du bien... Je sens à peine ses bras se serrer autour de mon ventre et sa tête se caler dans ma nuque. 

Je crois que j'ai dormi. Je crois que j'ai rêvé. Je crois que j'ai senti son souffle dans mon cou et son corps se mouvoir contre moi, me berçant, doucement. Je crois que nos corps ont été en harmonie. Je crois... Mais je n'en suis pas sûr. 

Me suis-je vraiment laissé aller sans y penser ? Était-ce vraiment dans ses bras que j'ai été ? Son parfum qui m'enivrait ? Sa danse lascive contre mon bassin, son envie de moi, ses mots sussurés... 

En fait, tout était si simple. Je m'en veux d'avoir renié l'évidence qui évoluait devant mes yeux... 


End file.
